Kick-Kendall Relationship
The Kick-Kendall Relationship (a.k.a Kindall) is the most popular relationship in the show. It is between Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins. Episodes With Conflicts and Dislikes Season 1 Snowpocalypse! *Kendall keeps that Kick save the bus, because he believes it is better to wait. *When Wade tells Kick service station, Kick mensioned have to save all in the bus, except to Kendall. *When Kick saves the day, all were happy, except Kendall. *When Gunther is helping her get on the sled, Kick stops him. *Finally thanks to Kick, Kendall misses a day of school. The Treasure of Dead Man Dave *Kendall is the most vocal in doubting the validity of Kick's report. *When Kendall asks Kick to provide evidence to prove that his report wasn't made up, he refuses, stating "it's an oral report Kendall, not show and tell". Father From the Truth *In this episode Kendall had neither contact with Kick, but laughed at him. *She didn't congratulate Kick at the end, because his dad was the best. Rank of Awesome *Kick refuses to listen to Kendall and he tells her to stay away from him. *Kendall makes a video of her cat Hansel disguised as Kick, which angers Kick. *Kick beats Kendall to claim the #1 position on the Rank of Awesome website. Abandon Friendship! *Gunnter yearns for Kendall to be his new best friend, they were fighting and Gunther like her and Kick dislike her. *Kick does not seek to Kendall and he rather see the Derby with a Gunther's sack of potatoes. Braking The Grade *Kendall approaches and Kick not bother looking or speaks, Gunther speaks, but she be disgusted by his mouth with meat cake and she goes by him. *She broke the news of the Kick's qualifications, Kick was not so quiet. Frame Story *Kick goose that Kendall get a a b- *Kendall and Ronaldo, wanted to expel Kick from School. Season 2 Stand and Delivery *Kendall comes Ronaldo's home, not looked, not spoke to Kick. *Kendall looks angry to Kick, why you think that is bothering her boyfriend Ronaldo. *Thanks to Kick, Kendall is angry with Ronaldo. Faceplant! *Kendall does not speak to Kick. Pool Daze *Kendall complained to Kick, for not doing things right. Gym Dandy *Kendall was the one who threw the most dogeballs at Kick. *She was the one angry with Kick by to banned the dogeballs her. Detained *Kick is not surprised when Kendall appears in detention, but Gunther, Mouth and especially her boyfriend Ronaldo are. *Kendall isn't really interested in entering the "Blonde Brigade", she does so only to get out of detention. Kick or Treat *Kick didn't go to her party. *Kendall challenges Kick to go to Van Der Deth mansion. *Kick takes his friends to the mansion leaving Kendall alone with Ronaldo (though he also gets bored at the end). Power Play *Kick doesn't want to be in the play with Kendall. Poll Position *Kendall runs for class president with hopes of making Kick’s life miserable once she is elected. She makes a campaign promise to ban all stunt performing in school. Nerves of Steal *Brad, Ms. Chicarelli, Mr. Vickle and Kick's other neighbors (including''' Kendall) incriminate Kick for stealing things. Pinch Sitter *Kick's mom hires Kendall as Kick's and Brad's babysitter, Kick doesn't agree. *She makes Rules: #No Stunts #No leaving #No fun in Kick's house, Kick isn't important *In the past, Kick and Brad have teamed up to get rid of their babysitters, but Kendall becomes the toughest to outsmart. *Kendall punishes Kick all the time, even having more control over Brad than Kick. *In the end, Kick and Brad finally get rid of Kendall after Kick's mom fires her for supposedly failing to keep the Buttowski brothers under control (although she purposely trashes the house herself). Roll Reversal *Kendall inadvertently outdoes Kick at a Motocross stunt and claims to be “Mellowbrook’s Top Daredevil”; she suddenly having a lot of friends (including his big fan Jackie), except Kick who is jealous of her and he was is one of the few people who don't like Kendall's stunt. *Kick challenges Kendall to a rematch who agrees to only participate in an all-girl Roller Derby. *After Kendall kisses Kick, he is discovered, humiliated and disqualified from the roller derby, but she is also disqualified. *At the end of the episode, Kendall is angry at Kick because he inadvertently becomes the smartest student in the class (even Ronaldo is impressed). Episodes With Relationship Signals Season 1 Snowpocalypse! *When Kendall is about to be devoured by the students on the bus, Kick arrives just in time to save her. Box Office Blitz *Kick kisses Kendall on the lips in order to hide from Pantsy. *Kendall seems flattered by Kick's kiss at first. Dog Gone *Kick mentions Kendall in a list of people who could look after Oskar instead of him, even though he claims not to like her. Exposed *Kick praises Kendall's top during his depression. *After Kick finds his helmet, Kendall appears really happy and says, "Clarence, look! I'm wearing your favorite top!". This suggests that Kendall holds Kick's opinion of her in high regard. Kyle Be Back *She also meets his cousin and in this episode we see they are neighbors. *Kick leads first to his cousin where Kendall for she distract him. *She says goodbye to Kick's cousin in a friendy manner. Rank of Awesome *Kick doesn't notice, but Kendall actually helps him with the video and rank. Dancing With The Enemy *When they finally get the idea of the "awesome and elegant styles", they are shown holding each other's hand. *They have a cute fight over the TV remote. *During the dance routine, Kick seems actually happy and smiled when catching Kendall. *When ending their dance, both romantically look at one-another and compliment each other - with Kick saying, "You are so elegant" and Kendall saying, "And you are so awesome." And they almost kiss until a random female person in the crowd yells "Kiss her!" Tattler's Tale *Kendall is one of the kids who dresses up as Kick in order to drive Ms. Chicarelli crazy and stop her tattling (although she has no speaking lines in this episode). Frame Story *Kick looks really shocked upon seeing Kendall with Ronaldo. Season 2 Clothes Call *Kendall says that the suit Kick's holding would look cute on him. Stand and Delivery *Kick makes a homemade statue of Kendall, though this is part of his plan. *When Kick asks Kendall what she was doing at Ronaldo's house he looks up and down as if he's checking her out. Faceplant! *Kendall wants Ronaldo to be more awesome and noticeably she is shown looking at Kick. Hand in Hand *Kendall calls Kick by his daredevil nickname for most of the episode. She only calls him Clarence once. *Kendall recognizes Kick's "daredevil face". *Kendall now realizes that Kick does "amazing things". *Kick and Kendall compliment and flirt with each other once they reach the top of Ronaldo's lab. *Despite claiming to hate each other, they work together very well to get unstuck. *Kick and Kendall blush once they get unstuck (this is the only time in the entire series where Kick is shown doing so). *Kendall is shown as being concerned for Kick's safety. *Kick and Kendall share ANOTHER kiss (albeit hidden from view). *After Kick and Kendall kiss to hide from Ronaldo, both seem to enjoy it somewhat and almost forget to mention that they hated it. (Kendall actually sneaks a peek at Kick right after they look away from each other.) *In this episode, they are together most of the time. Pool Daze *Kendall says, "Well, I guess Clarence isn't that bad." and Kick ruins the moment by shooting a whole bunch of water in her mouth. *Throughout the episode, she is seen staring at him and they even tend to stand stood close to one another. *Kick gives all the kids a Cheetah Chug popsicle, even Kendall. Detained *Kendall only calls Kick by his nickname - not by Clarence, as she usually does. *When Kick is caught by Ms. Chicarelli, Kendall tightly hugs him which Kick returns. She then sadly yells his name as he is dragged away. Later it is revealed that the hug was part of their plan. *This episode's ending officializes Kendall's suspected crush on Kick as it is shown that she had written "I ❤ K.B." on a locker with her sparkly pink pen (this is what got her into detention in the first place). Kick or Treat *Kendall wishes them a happy Halloween, then says that she is Kick's next door neighbor as if she wants him to notice her. Power Play *In Kick's fantasy, Kendall actually hugs him and kisses him. *Kick has three fantasies of him and Kendall kissing (or almost kissing) *Kendall seems to look happy in each of Kick's fantasies. *Kendall takes out a peg so that a sand bag would fall on Ronaldo's head *When Kick takes Ronaldo's place Kendall says to herself "And now for that kiss!". *Kendall looks disappointed when Kick succeeds in hurting himself just before the kiss. Poll Position *Both Kendall and Jackie make campaign promises about Kick. *Kendall admits the mountain carving of Jackie that Kick makes is impressive. *She looks sad and jealous when Kick helps Jackie. *Kendall smiles (almost breaking into tears) when Kick says he'll help her beat Jackie. *Kendall tells Jackie she's "sorry you weren't able to sew your face to Kick's" when they both lose the election. It is possible that she somewhat wishes to be close to Kick as well, and isn't simply saying it to be nice. *At the end, Kendall threatens to sew Jackie's face "to the floor" if she runs for president next year, possibly due to Kick always helping Jackie. Pinch Sitter *Kendall comprises Kick's and Brad's relationship, because she and her old sister had a similar relationship. * Kendall feel sorry for the Buttowski brothers, she resigns, after Kick asks why he did it, Kendall explains, but it was part of their plan of Buttowski brothers and they eliminated Kendall. Nerves of Steal * Kendall says goodbye to Kick in a friendly manner. Big Mouth * Kendall hires and pays Mouth to obtain photos of Kick. * When Kendall receives the photos from Mouth, she holds them to her chest lovingly. Roll Reversal * This episode seems to suggest that Kendall craves Kick's attention as almost everything she does after her stunt fluke seems to be for gaining his attention. * Kendall kisses Kick although this is purely to block him in the roller derby. Rocked *In Kick's dream Kendall appears dressed up and looks really pretty; maybe this is how he really sees her. Crumbs! *Kick needs Kendall help to protecting the cookies from his father (but she runaway like other Mellowbrook citizens). Trivia *In the show two characters do not agree with this relationship: '''1. Jackie Wackerman because in "Dancing With The Enemy" she is angry with Kendall for dancing with Kick and this causes her to be angry with Kick too. 2. Ronaldo as seen in "Faceplant!". He is also shown to be a little jealous of Kick and Kendall wishes for Ronaldo to be more awesome & exciting like Kick. In "Hand in Hand" Ronaldo almost discovers that Kick & Kendall had their hands stuck together, but Kendall "explains" to Ronaldo that Kick walked her to Ronaldo's house as it was getting dark. *In the show two characters have a neutral stance on this relationship: '''1. '''Gunther Magnuson because he's need Kindall to help him from Jackie but in Hand in Hand he shock after seen Kick and Kendall (accidentally) holding hands. In Detained when Kendall hugs Kick (as planned) he doesn't bother them it means he also care with Kick and Kendall too, although he didn't jealous with Kindall even he had a small love relationship with Kendall, lately he has a small dislike in her (as seen in Roll Reversal). '''2. '''Mouth; he doesn't care much about Kindall (he's shown very neutral to them). Love Slideshow IKNEWIT.jpg|Mhmm... Sweet. Kick.png|The lord (Kick). KendallPerkins.PNG|The lady (Kendall). Kxk2.png|Woah!! Kxk.png|Dancing... Romance.png|Hand in hand... kxk3.png|THE SURPRISE KISS!! Evidence.png|Ok, Kendall. Your crush on Kick is now official. Kick and Kendall hug.jpg|As Romeo and Juliet. Kendall Kissing Kick.jpg|Kendall almost kissing Kick without complaint Kendall as Juliet.jpg|Kendall ready to kiss Kick Kendall one who make Ronaldo Corpse.jpg|Kendall makes Ronaldo pass out with sandbag Olderkendallupperbodyshot rocked.jpg|Could this be how Kick REALLY sees Kendall?! Rollreversal 4.png|Kendall kisses Kick although this is purely to block him in the roller derby. Category:other Category:Relationships Category:Love Relationship Category:Friendship Relationship Category:Rivally Relationship